


Aaron's Surgery

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Through This Verse [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gay John Laurens, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, No Major Reconstructive Surgeries, Surgery, Trans Aaron Burr, just a little one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Aaron Burr (sir) has raised enough money, finally, for his first surgery (aided slightly by one Martha Washington)





	Aaron's Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> So Chirstmas came and went, and I got a laptop, so now I can write properly! Yay!

Aaron was terrified, to put it lightly. He was shaking, and sitting here clutching onto his signif may have been helping slightly but not nearly enough for him. His three other boyfriends had gone to grab things for his later hospital bed. Normally the hospital wouldn’t do what they were about to, but seeing as it was definitely going to be an overnight stay, the nurses had opened his room earlier for his boyfriends so that they could stay there and clean up the room a bit for Aaron’s stay. 

Lafayette seemed to notice his shaking, and tugged the man closer to his chest. “Babe…” 

“I know its dumb but… I’m terrified.” 

“It’s not dumb love. This is a major surgery, but think about it this way. Once it’s over, you’re one step closer to who you really are.” 

Aaron nodded slightly. This wasn’t a big reconstructive surgery, they didn’t have enough money for that, but he had managed to convince a surgeon to remove his uterus, and finally put an end to the monthly pains he went through. That had been about three months ago, and just now, the Washingtons had found out what they were trying to do, and, more Martha than George, since George had been out of the country, they had given Aaron the rest of the money he needed for it. He had almost refused it, but Martha had given him this look, a look that said “I am your mother now, and I am going to make sure you can be who you are.” He couldn’t refuse her after that, but had made sure that she knew that he was going to pay for the other surgeries himself. 

The noise she had made told him she wasn’t planning on letting that happen if this scenario played out in the future. 

Hannah popped up out of seemingly nowhere-a habit she had picked up from Alexander-and grinned. “Room is ready and warm and comfy. The hospital insisted they wash our blankets to make sure they wouldn’t give you something after the surgery, but they are out blankets.” 

Aaron nodded slowly, then leaned against Lafayette and then kissed them quickly, shaking slightly. “I don’t understand why I’m so scared…” 

“Mon amour, this is your first real surgery. Of course, you’re scared of it. Still, we will be here waiting for you once you get out.” Lafayette’s smile was like the sun, Aaron was sure of it, and despite wanting to stay in that moment forever, watching Lafayette grin at him like nothing would be wrong ever, a nurse opened the door back and called out. “Aaron Burr?” 

The thought of staying with Lafayette melted into the back of his head as Aaron stood slowly and walked back with him, holding Lafayette’s hand like a life line. Hannah ran off once more to the room to wait with the rest of his boyfriends, and with that, it felt like Aaron’s heart had stopped. 

He went through the motions of changing into the hospital gown, taking vitals, getting and IV, all while lost in his head, shaking slightly with near fear, but also excitement to be one step closer to being truly him. 

Lafayette smiled at him as soon as they were left alone, leaning over and kissing him lightly. “I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours, amour, but it better be positive.”  
“I’m a step farther away from Andrea.” Aaron muttered, eyes suddenly shining with tears. “And one step closer to really being Aaron.” He looked to Lafayette, finally letting a few of the tears fall.

Lafayette grinned slightly and leaned over and kissed him again, breaking away as the surgeon walked in. She was small, but had that air about her that made even giants seem short next to her. Her eyes went to Aaron and Lafayette, and both shuddered, before she grinned at them.

“Boys let me tell you that I have never done something like this in my entire career. Normally hysterectomies are done on females whose uterus is too broken or infected to be healthy in the body anymore, but never have I done this procedure on a male with a completely healthy uterus. Still, records are made every day, huh?” 

Lafayette barely noticed the slight misgender towards themselves with how much Aaron was shaking, with tears in his eyes. 

“Let me say, doc, I am glad that this is something that you actually were going to do. I never thought I’d find someone so okay with this type of thing.” Aaron’s voice wasn’t as shaky as he had expected it to be, seeing as he was mentally freaking out. 

Slowly, the surgeon nodded. “Well, I’m just here to confirm you’re ready for surgery, and give you a bit of meds, they’ll make you a little loopy, but that’ll only happen once we get you properly to the prep area.” 

Aaron nodded, watching as she added something into his IV, then closed his eyes, shivering slightly, He hated IVs. It always felt like he could feel the IV fluids going into his body and he hated it. Lafayette seemed to notice this, and kissed his free hand. Aaron smiled slightly and looked to him before back to the surgeon. 

“Well, in a minute a nurse will be around to get you. I’ll see you on the other side.” She smiled slightly before sweeping past the curtain and leaving. 

Even then, Aaron could feel the drugs taking effect. He started getting blurry, but not his eyesight. Like it was himself who was blurry not his eyes, everything else but himself was in full focus, but he just felt… blurry. 

Lafayette chuckled off to the side and Aaron realized he had started talking aloud without meaning to. Glancing over revealed that Lafayette was recording him. 

“Laffy Taffy. Laffff… Laf. M… Maria? Marie? Uhm…” Aaron prodded at the name over his head, trying to pull all his date-mate’s names from the absence that was his brain at the moment. 

Lafayette laughed quietly once more, then slowly, carefully for Aaron. “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette.” 

Aaron stared at them for a moment. “Marie… Marie-Joseph… Paul Yves…. Roach? No… Roch… Gillllbert du… Motier… MarquisdeLafayette!” He beamed, proud of himself for a moment, just as a nurse walked in. Her eyes flickered to Lafayette for a moment, before to Aaron. 

“It seems these have taken affect a little earlier that anticipated.” She smiled kindly, popping the sides of the bed down and helping Aaron out of it and into a wheelchair. Lafayette stood, nodding. “He’s trying to say my names, all nine of them, and he just got it.” 

“MarquisdeLafayette!” Aaron giggled again, and Lafayette shushed him gently. “Non, we do not yell here, alright mi amour?” 

Aaron suddenly looked deadly serious, and nodded quickly, saying in a hushed tone. “No… no yelling here, alright.” 

The nurse chuckled, wheeling him into the surgery prep area, and Aaron’s eyes lit up as he realized two things simultaneously.

One was that all his boyfriends and his sister were all sitting waiting for him. The other is the one that he announced, though not properly. 

“BobSponge!” He neared shouted, bouncing and looking to Lafayette, who also had noticed the children’s nurse in SpongeBob scrubs. They snickered softly, and nodded. 

“That’s right, Its BobSponge.” They could barely say the whole sentence without giggling, helping Aaron into the new bed, which had wheels. 

Alex snickered softly. “What did they give him?” 

“It’s a medication that helps prep him for anesthesia and, in the process, makes him rather loopy.” The nurse explained before stepping away, closing the door to the very small room that five people had piled into around Aaron. 

Aaron was very focused on Alexander. “You… You are so beautiful… I’d say most… but everyone in here is so beautiful… I’m confused…” 

“Why are you confused hun?” Alex tilted his head slightly. 

“Can I love all of you at once? Cause I am.” 

Alex snickered softly, then leaned over and kissed him lightly. Aaron’s eyes widened and he gasped loudly and dramatically. 

“Kisses!” Aaron spread his arms around him, and John couldn’t seem to resist, leaning over and kissing him quickly before ducking away quickly. Aaron’s eyes went even wider, and he turned to Hercules, giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could. 

Hercules was weak to him, and thus leaned over and kissed him gently. Laf took his place seconds later before Aaron could even ask. 

Just as they drew away, the surgeon walked in, and smiled slightly. “Well this is a beautiful moment, and I hate to ruin it, but Mr. Burr – “ 

“Sir.” 

“How you say, shut up Alex?” 

“-Needs to go to his surgery now.” 

Aaron whined softly, but let himself be rolled away, and waved slightly. “Bye, bye, hunnies.” He shifted and settled into his bed more, looking around as he was rolled into the surgery room. His eyes widened slightly as the mask was placed over his nose and mouth. 

“Alright, now, count back from ten for me?” His eyes focused on the surgeon. She truly was a scary small person, but at that moment she looked so much like his mother that he trusted everything she said to him.

“Ten… nine… eight… seven… s…” His eye flickered shut near eight, and he was out before he could even get six out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron tried opening his eyes, but he couldn’t for long, the light seeming blinding. He blinked and slowly more came into view and his eyes stopped feeling like tiny black holes sucking in all light around him. As everything came into focus, he started feeling more, like how his mouth felt like it was full of cotton, and his fingers hurt. He unclenched his hand, and Alex flew into view. 

“Aaron! You’re awake!” Alex grinned in a way that made Aaron’s heart melt. Aaron smiled slightly and blinked a few more times before everything fully came into focus. Still, his mouth felt like he had gotten drunk, and tasted like he had eaten something rotten. He gagged softly, and suddenly Alex was pressing a small wet sponge on a stick to his mouth.   
“I know it isn’t much, but its all we’re allowed to give you right now. Wet your mouth, it’ll be better.” 

Instead of trying to grab it-Aaron knew that the other would not give him the small sponge stick-he opened his mouth slightly, and let Alex place the sponge-on-a-stick into his mouth before Aaron took over to wet the parts of his mouth that needed it the most. 

Slowly, Aaron started to feel like he was sitting up, and he realized someone was lifting his bed up, so he was sitting up. A glance to the side revealed that it was Hercules, who smiled kindly at him and leaned over to kiss him lightly. “Hey double A.” 

Aaron grimaced slightly at the nickname, and Hercules chuckled softly. Aaron glanced around the room, only finding Hannah curled up in a chair fast asleep, and a glance out the window revealed it was sunset, which meant it was near seven. Three hours since he got into the hospital. 

Quick math showed he had been in surgery for almost two hours. Surprising even himself with the ability to manage math in this state, he looked around again to Alex, who hummed, seeing the question in Aaron’s eyes, despite his inability to articulate words with his mouth feeling like it did. 

“Oh! The others, well, John started getting overwhelmed, so Lafayette took him out on a drive for a little bit. I texted Laf and told him that you were awake, but I don’t think that Laf saw it yet, since he refuses to even peek at his phone while behind the wheel.” Alex hummed softly and kissed Aaron’s hand. 

With that out of the way, Aaron turned his attention to himself. Raising his other hand, he placed it slowly on his stomach, feeling and hearing the plastic covering crinkle softly as he touched it. Aaron lifted the gown slightly, not having to lift it much since it had already ridden up in his sleep, and looked at the covering. 

It was translucent plastic, showing the cut underneath, and Aaron was surprised at how… small it was. He knew that, had it been a normal hysterectomy it would have been bigger, but, seeing as there was nothing wrong with the uterus, it hadn’t needed a bigger incision. Still, it hadn’t had any time to heal, and Aaron could clearly see the stitching doing up this mark across his stomach. 

Alex tilted his head, then leaned over and kissed Aaron lightly. “I know, it’s a little smaller than expected. Still you’ll have a cool scar. You’ll definitely get someone with a cool scar.” 

“Is that someone you?” Aaron croaked out, voice cracking and wobbling slightly due to meds still in his system. 

Alex chuckled softly, and nodded, laying his head on the bed next to Aaron’s hip, just as Lafayette and John walked back in, holding hands, John rolling something around in his other hand. Lafayette grinned slightly seeing Aaron awake. “You were in there for quite a while, mi amour. I’m glad you’re awake now!” John nodded slightly along with Laf’s words, letting go of the Frenchman’s hand in favor of rolling what was revealed to be a chain ball along the back of his own hand. Laf barely seemed to notice, instead going over to Hercules to hold onto him. 

Aaron smiled slightly, then yawned loudly, closing his eyes. Alex pouted slightly. “You just woke up, how tired can you actually be?”

“Very.” Came another soft croak, before Aaron began the process of wetting his mouth with this stupid sponge stick thing again. 

“Sleep mi amour. You’ll feel better once you wake again.” Laf leaned over and pet Aaron’s hair back on his forehead. Aaron smiled slightly, and closed his eyes, falling asleep within seconds. 

The next week-yes, they really kept him there a week-was a mixture of hell and good moments. There were some points there were good, like when the nurse aid Ethan, who was incredibly tall, took the nurse Kat’s mints and put them on top of the exit sign right next to Aaron’s room, which brought a couple giggles from the exhausted man, or when he had been given ice cream during his semi-solid diet. There had also been some bad points, like when he vomited bright burning yellow a couple hours after being given the ice cream, or when his IV kept slipping out and they kept having to redo it. Him and the nurses began having little games, like with the nurse Kat, Aaron would say his name and date of birth as fast as he could when asked, and she would just smile and type on the minicomputer, or when Ethan brought in hundreds of jello and pudding when Aaron was upset he couldn’t have solid food. 

The night nurses, which included a small girl named Anna and her aid Jeremy, were the only ones to witness when one of the four significant others would curl into Aaron’s side at night while the others took over the empty bed in that room and the chair. The nurses were sure that no one there left, and they were right. Laf had left once to get clothing and shampoo/conditioner for showers, and no one had left Aaron’s side since. 

Aaron had had one shower since he got there, in the middle of his week-long imprisonment, as he had come to refer to it as, and he had felt so happy after, even if he had almost fallen in the middle of it. He even managed to do at least ten laps around the wing every day, so that he still had his strength. 

Still the one thing that tried his patience the most was the semi-solid diet he was on for six of the seven days he was there. Aaron, when the surgeon came in to check on his incision, had even inquired as to when he would be able to get food, and the surgeon replied, the end of her stethoscope against his stomach, “When I hear bowel sounds.” 

Later, though Aaron would never admit it, he had pouted and said, “I’ll give you bowel sounds, the moment you give me my bacon cheeseburger.” 

The last day there, Aaron had gotten his bacon cheeseburger, and, finally in his own clothing, shuffled out of the door with his sister and signifs, and grinned at the sunlight streaming on his face. One hand on his stomach due to the very slight pain, he grinned at all five people around him, before slipping into the car, humming softly as they finally drove him home, one organ lighter and a whole lot happier.


End file.
